The trading of stocks, bonds and other financial instruments over computer networks such as the Internet has become a very common activity. In many countries of the world, such stocks, bonds and other financial instruments are traded exclusively over computer networks, completely replacing prior trading systems such as “open outcry” trading in trading pits.
Trading of stocks, bonds, etc. typically requires multiple types of associated electronic information. For example, to trade stocks electronically an electronic trader typically would like to know an asking price for a stock, a current bid price for a stock, a bid quantity, an asking quantity, current information about the company the trader is trading such as profit/loss information, a current corporate forecast, current corporate earnings, etc.
For an electronic trader to be successful, the multiple types of associated electronic information has to be supplied in real-time to allow the electronic trader to make the appropriate decisions. Such electronic information is typically displayed in multiple windows on a display screen.
There are however a number of problems with displaying information necessary for electronic trading. One problem is that current Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) are proprietary and do not implement functionality that allow users to customize based on their preferences. Another problem is that current GUIs used for electronic trading systems don't allow adjustment of graphical windows used on GUIs. Another problem is that most electronic systems don't allow easy minimization or other manipulation, such as adjusting font size and display area of graphical windows used on GUIs.
There have been attempts to solve some of the problems with GUIs used for electronic trading. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,132 entitled “Click based trading with intuitive grid display of market depth” that issued to Kemp et al. teaches “A method and system for reducing the time it takes for a trader to place a trade when electronically trading on an exchange, thus increasing the likelihood that the trader will have orders filled at desirable prices and quantities. The “Mercury” display and trading method of the present invention ensure fast and accurate execution of trades by displaying market depth on a vertical or horizontal plane, which fluctuates logically up or down, left or right across the plane as the market prices fluctuates. This allows the trader to trade quickly and efficiently.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,304 entitled “Click based trading with intuitive grid display of market depth” that issued to Kemp et al. teaches “A method and system for reducing the time it takes for a trader to place a trade when electronically trading on an exchange, thus increasing the likelihood that the trader will have orders filled at desirable prices and quantities. The “Mercury” display and trading method of the present invention ensure fast and accurate execution of trades by displaying market depth on a vertical or horizontal plane, which fluctuates logically up or down, left or right across the plane as the market prices fluctuates. This allows the trader to trade quickly and efficiently.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,282 entitled “System and method for conducting securities transactions over a computer network” that issued to Buist teaches “The system and method of the preferred embodiment supports trading of securities over the Internet both on national exchanges and outside the national exchanges. The preferred embodiment supports an improved human interface and a continuous display of real-time stock quotes on the user's computer screen. The ergonomic graphical user interface (GUI) of the preferred embodiment includes several functional benefits in comparison with existing on-line consumer trading systems. In the preferred embodiment, the users are subscribers to a securities trading service offered over the Internet. Preferably, each subscriber to this service is simultaneously connected from his own computer to a first system which provides user-to-user trading capabilities and to a second system which is a broker/dealer system of his/her choice. The system providing the user-to-user trading services preferably includes a root server and a hierarchical network of replicated servers supporting replicated databases. The user-to-user system provides real-time continuously updated stock information and facilitates user-to-user trades that have been approved by the broker/dealer systems with which it interacts. Users of the preferred system can trade securities with other users of the system. As part of this user-to-user trading, a user can accept a buy or sell offer at the terms offered or he can initiate a counteroffer and negotiate a trade.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,031 entitled “Method and apparatus for order management by market brokers” that issued to Gutterman et al. teaches “There is provided a broker workstation for managing orders in a market for trading commodities, securities, securities options, futures contracts and futures options and other items including: a device for selectively displaying order information; a computer for receiving the orders and for controlling the displaying device; and a device for entering the orders into the computer; wherein the displaying device comprises a device for displaying selected order information about each incoming order, a device for displaying a representation of an order deck and a device for displaying a total of market orders. In another aspect of the invention, there is provided in a workstation having a computer, a device for entering order information into the computer and a device for displaying the order information entered, a method for managing orders in a market for trading commodities, securities, securities options, futures contracts and futures options and the like comprising the steps of: selectively displaying order information incoming to the workstation; accepting or rejecting orders corresponding to the incoming order information displayed; displaying accepted order information in a representation of a broker deck; and selectively displaying a total of orders at the market price.”
Thus, it is desirable to solve some of the problems associated with using GUIs for electronic trading systems.